Difficile
by arghument
Summary: Stiles savait qu'il allait revenir. Il était obligé de revenir. Ça ne pouvait pas se terminer comme ça entre eux. Ça ne pouvait pas se terminer. Ce n'était pas possible. Il refusait d'y penser.


**J'ai eu cette idée pendant cette fabuleuse journée où je n'ai fait qu'écouter le version acoustique de Is This It d'Asaf Avidan... **

**Bonne lecture! **

* * *

**Difficile**

-C'est difficile d'être avec toi Derek, cracha amèrement Stiles, tout en évitant le regard de son aîné.

Silence.

-Je crois que je vais rentrer.

Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il espérait. Que l'autre le retienne peut-être, lui serve un grand discours enflammé, lui jette un bouquet de rose trop rouges et trop parfumées à la figure. (Il regardait peut-être trop de séries à l'eau de rose)

Toujours aucune réponse.

Il se retourna, s'avança vers la porte. Il avait la vague impression que tout cela avait une allure particulièrement tragique, un ralenti en noir et blanc, une image légèrement parasitée, accompagnée d'une musique triste. Une musique qui avait un air de fin.

Il continua à avancer. Poussa la porte. Passa la porte.

Rien.

Referma la porte. Se dirigea vers sa jeep, la démarra.

Non, Derek n'allait pas se jeter sur le capot de sa jeep en bafouillant des excuses. On parlait de Derek Hale. (Il regardait_définitivement_trop de séries à l'eau de rose_)_

Alors il sortit de l'allée à reculons, et rentra chez lui.

Le soir, il attendit un appel, un message, un tapotement à sa fenêtre, un signe de vie. Le lendemain aussi, on était Dimanche.

Lorsque son téléphone vibra, il se jeta quasiment dessus. Un message de Malia, quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas compris en math, un soi-disant problème avec les notes de Lydia. Il ne pris même pas la peine de répondre.

Il avait envie de se frapper la tête contre le mur. Quel idiot il faisait. Pire qu'une jeune fille en fleur vivant son premier amour.

Il regardait par la fenêtre tous les soirs.

Rien.

Alors il se roulait en boule sous ses couvertures.

Ça faisait une semaine maintenant. Stiles était étrangement vide. Et silencieux. Son corps était plongé dans une langueur qui lui était peu commune, il avait l'impression d'être un brasier s'éteignant doucement. Il avait la chaleur, sans avoir la flamme.

Un autre dimanche matin, il s'était réveillé dans les bras de Derek.

Ne pas y penser.

Un autre dimanche matin, il s'était réveillé dans son lit à lui, nu.

Ne pas y penser.

Un autre dimanche matin, il s'était réveillé sans avoir où il était, l'esprit embrumé et un sourire stupide aux lèvres.

Ne pas y penser.

Un autre dimanche matin, il s'était réveillé le moral en berne.

Ce dimanche matin, il s'était réveillé seul, sans personne pour lui tenir chaud, sans l'esprit embrumé, les vêtements et la tristesse grosse comme une montagne en plus.

Il avait vu Derek aujourd'hui. Avait eu envie de lui hurler 'rallume-moi, putain, mais rallume-moi!'

A la place, il avait regardé ses pieds et l'avait fermé. Scott lui avait coulé un regard inquiet.

Puis après, il était rentré chez lui.

Deux semaines. Mais il allait revenir, bien sûr qu'il allait revenir.

Stiles savait qu'il allait revenir. Il était obligé de revenir. Ça ne pouvait pas se terminer comme ça entre eux. Ça ne pouvait pas se terminer. Ce n'était pas possible. Il refusait d'y penser.

Ils étaient sans doute séparés. Non?

Par ce que Kira avait eu la brillante idée d'aborder le sujet.

Heureusement, Lydia était arrivée, et lui n'avait pas répondu. Lydia arrivait toujours au bon moment.

Lydia qui le regardait actuellement d'un air sombre. Oh.

Il avait revu Derek aujourd'hui. Enfin, il avait copieusement évité Derek.

Il avait réuni toute la meute (tout ce qu'il en restait) pour fêter le retour d'un Isaac qui en avait eu assez de la France. Ça satisfaisait tout le monde. Beacon Hill avait besoin d'un Isaac.

(Stiles avait besoin d'un Derek).

Peut-être qu'il ne l'avait jamais vraiment aimé ? Peut-être que les quelques 'je t'aime' que Derek lui avait glissé à l'oreille n'étaient que des mensonges ? Peut-être que ces regards qu'il avait cru attentionnés ne l'étaient pas tant que ça ?

Il ne savait plus. Vraiment plus. Bien sûr, il espérait toujours que Derek vienne le voir, et s'excuse pour lui avoir balancé toutes ces horreurs à la figure.

Mais, ça faisait trois semaines, et, il ne venait toujours pas.

Peut-être qu'il pensait vraiment tout ce qu'il avait dit ?

C'était son anniversaire aujourd'hui. Il avait 17 ans.

Une petite voix chuchota dans un coin de son cerveau 'ça aurait fait 6 mois'

Il la chassa bien vite. Il ne devait pas penser à lui, pas penser à lui, pas penser à lui.

Puis, ils avaient fait la fête toute la soirée. Chez Lydia, par ce que avant, ils auraient été chez Derek, mais maintenant, tout le monde avait bien compris que ce n'était pas possible. D'ailleurs, Derek n'était pas venu. Ça avait mis un énième coup au moral de Stiles.

Stiles avait bu, beaucoup bu, et, pour une fois, au lieu d'aller déblatérer des conneries plus grosses que lui à n'importe qui (et surtout à Derek), il s'était caché dans un coin de la maison, pour qu'on ne le voit pas, et il s'était mis à pleurer. Il s'était mis à pleurer, le soir de son anniversaire, dans un coin de la maison de sa meilleure amie.

Il s'était senti pitoyable, il s'en était voulu, mais ça lui avait fait un bien fou.

Il aurait aimé que Derek vienne le cherche, le serre dans ses bras et le ramène chez lui, mais il n'y avait eu que Malia pour le saisir par la main, le relever et l'amener danser. Il avait rapidement séché ses larmes, ne voulant pas qu'un des membres de la meute le regarde d'un air étrange avant de le trainer dehors et de lui faire subir un interrogatoire en règle.

Alors, il avait laissé Malia l'entrainer, et au fond, il s'était même amusé un peu.

Un mois. Ça faisait un mois tout pile.

Stiles aimait croire qu'il s'en remettait. Il aimait croire qu'il y pensait moins. Il aimait croire que tout ça était maintenant derrière lui.

Puis il se réveillait le samedi matin en cherchant Derek près de lui.

Il avait retrouvé un t-shirt de Derek au fin fond du bordel de sa chambre. Un t-shirt gris, bien trop grand pour lui, et qui sentait encore le loup-garou. Par ce que Stiles avait toujours un souvenir très précis de son odeur, tout comme il se souvenait parfaitement de la manière dont les coins de sa bouche se soulevait les rares fois où il lui offrait un vrai sourire.

Il avait mis le t-shirt à la machine à laver.

Grand progrès. Il avait parlé à Derek aujourd'hui. Il avait eu la décence d'aller lui rendre son t-shirt, propre, et même repassé. Il avait cogné à la porte, et Derek avait fait une drôle de tête en le voyant. On aurait presque pu dire qu'il avait l'air… content. Stiles avait aussitôt réfuté cette idée. Non, il ne pouvait pas être content de le voir.

Alors il lui avait tendu le t-shirt.

-ça t'appartient.

Puis il était parti sans attendre de réponse. Il n'avait même pas jeté un coup d'œil pour voir l'expression de Derek quand il lui avait posé le vêtement dans les mains.

Il se disait maintenant qu'il aurait peut-être dû.

Si il y avait une infime possibilité que..

Non.

Ne pas y penser.

Stiles était dans une colère noire. Il venait de retrouver, sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, un sweat à capuche rouge.

Son sweat à capuche rouge. Celui que Derek préférait.

Il était vraiment furieux, faisant les cent pas dans sa chambre, tout en maudissant le loup-garou qui avait eu le culot de ne pas venir lui rendre en personne, quand lui avait eu le courage de le faire.

(oui, le courage. Stiles se considérait comme très courageux sur ce coup-ci. Il y avait 80% de chance qu'il fasse quelque chose de regrettable devant son… son ex, et il était venu quand même)

Il gesticula dans tous les sens pendant un moment avant de sourire.

Il était _en colère. _Plus triste, mais en colère.

Son ex. Définitivement. Aujourd'hui, Derek était accompagné de Braeden. Stiles ne voulait pas savoir. Non, il ne voulait pas savoir du tout. Vraiment pas.

Lydia avait regardé la jeune femme de travers quand elle était entrée chez Scott pour une de ses réunions que le nouvel Alpha organisait maintenant. Et pendant lesquels, lui, Stiles, notait soigneusement les nouveaux membres de leur dead pool.

-Elle est sur notre liste, avait fait remarquer Lydia d'un ton neutre tandis que Braeden se tenait debout, en pleine milieu du salon.

-Elle n'a pas lieu d'y être, avait répliqué Derek.

Puis les deux nouveaux arrivants avaient raconté une histoire pour justifier la déclaration de Derek que Stiles n'avait pas écouté, bien trop focalisé sur la proximité dérangeante de Derek et Braeden.

Deux mois.

Stiles avait arrêté de faire le compte du nombre de jours précis, il se sentait bien mieux depuis. C'était stupide de toute façon, ça ne le ferait pas revenir.

Il ne se réveillait plus en cherchant Derek. Par ce que Derek ne serait sûrement plus jamais à ses côtés le matin. Sûrement.

Peut-être qu'au fond, tout au fond, il espérait encore un peu.

Et peut-être aussi qu'au fond, il espérait que Derek fasse pareil.

Mais s'il s'en rendait compte, il refusait de se l'avouer.

Il se sentait plus libre.

Il se sentait mieux. Beaucoup mieux.

Lydia avait arrêté de lui jeter des regards étranges à chaque fois que Derek passait près de lui.

Il avait embrassé Malia aujourd'hui.

* * *

*cours se cacher*

Mais oui, je suis sûre que vous adorez le Stalia autant que moi... (rire hystérique. Je ship Sterek de tout mon pauvre petit coeur)

En commençant ce court os, j'avais déjà la fin en tête, et... et... la saison 4 me déprime pour être honnête. Je ne sais pas exactement comment ça s'est goupillé mis ça s'est goupillé.

_Je me nourris de review et de jus de pomme!_


End file.
